et si??
by sailor digitale
Summary: et si Harry avait 'tuer' voldemort avant que ceux-ci meurent? Lily et co sont vivants. Les enfants (dont Harry) arrivent à leurs 6ème année à Pourdlard (presence des perso de 'Harry potter')


ET SI ???

Nouvelle fiction.. J'ai plein d'idée pour celle-là…  
Disclamer : Harry et co sont les perso de J.K. Rowling, qui peut leurs faire n'importent quoi. Je les utilisent et ne percoit pas d'argent en echange…

Resume : Et si Voldemort avait essayer de tuer Harry en premier et qu'il l'avait battu ? Lily et James sont toujours vivants et Harry rentre en sixième année au côté de ses amis . . . 

'Harry ! Depeches toi, on va être en retard !!' cria Debie

'Calme-toi deb', il nous reste encore du temps' repondit une voix masquée par la porte

'Papa a dit qu'on devait partir à 10 heures'

'IL est ?'

'10 heures moins dix !'

'OUPS !!'

'Bon, Harry' dit lily

' Oui m'man ?'

'On se depeche un peu mon ange ! sinon on pourra pas retrouver Sirius et Nadia  avant !'

'J'ariiiive !'

Un garçon de 16 ans sortit présipidament de la salle de bain où il était enfermer. Il était le portrait de son père avec ses cheveux brun et ses lunettes mais aviat les yeux d'un vert luissant. Une fine cicatrice lui barait joliment le front, c'était la seule temoin de ce qu'il s'était passer 15 ans plutôt. Un mage puissant, du nom de Voldemort avit essayer de le detruire on ne sais pourquoi et il y avait survecu, on ne sait pourquoi. On disait ce mage mort mais les plus vieux disants que Voldemort n'était pas assez vivant pour qu'il soit mort. La jeune fille assise à côté de lui dans la voiture se prenommait Debbie Potter, c'était sa sœur cadette et elle entrait elle aussi à Pourdlard, en 5ème année.

'J'espère que Sophie sera à l'heure !'

'Ne t'en fait pas ma puce' lui repondit James Potter 'Les black sont toujours là.'

'Je sais papa ! Mais j'ai tellement hate de la revoir'

'Moi aussi, j'ai hate de revoir Soph', James et Sid'…'

'Surout sid' à mon avis…'

'Tais toi toi !'

'J'ai rien dit !'

'C'est ca !'

Les deux parents, assis à l'avant, soupirèrent en cœur. Bien que ces disputes étaient normales et peu fréquentes, ils étaient agasés par leurs enfantsqui devaient être aussi stéssés qu'eux. En effet, l'année dernière, Voldemort seemblait s'être reveiller et le monde magique était sur le quivive…

' James !Lilyyy'

'Salut Sirius ! Commen va ?'

'Bien, même si tes enfants sont vraiemtn des taignes…'

'Je peux parler des tiens alors. ?'

'James, Sirius… Arretez de faire les gamins !' declarèrent Lily et Nadia en cœur.

'Oui oui..' repondirent-ils distraitement.

'M'man, on y va ?'

'Oui Sophie' repondi Nadia tistraitement

Liza soupira, sa mère était la seule, avec ses professeurs à l'appeler par son vrai prenom, les autres l'appelaient « soph'», voir « ma puce » pour son père. Son frère jumeau, debout près d'elle pouffa. James Black avait hériter du teperament et du physique de son père mais semblait petre aussi determiné et intelligent que sa mère.En ce moment, il avait sa jeune sœur sur les épaule, Lily, et parlait avec entraint à Harry sur les compétitions de Quidditch de la saison passée.

'So', ne t'en fait pas pour m'man, elle s'y mettra quand elle aura compris que tu n'est plus la petite fille.' Dit gentiment James à sa sœur 'OH fait, Harry, comment va ta petite sœur ?'

'nadia ?'demanda innoçament Harry

'Non, voldie… Bien sur Nadia !'

'Vas bien, elle va retrer à Poudlard dans deux ans et elle est décue de ne pas être venu. Elle est chez les Wesleys en ce moment'

'J'espère qu'elle passera de bonnes semaines…'

'Oui, moi aussi… D'ailleur, on a rendez-vous avec Ron où ?'

'Devant le train…'

'Ok…'

'Allez les enfants' cria Sirius 'on y va….'

'D'accord général' repliqua ses trois grands enfants alors que la plus jeune faisait maladroitement un signe de salut

'Jamies… on transplante ?'

'Papaaaa…On peut pas nous..'

'ah oui, bah, dans ce cas..poudre de cheminette ? 'demanda James

'Ca me va !'declara son fils

'On passe par  les fichers ?'

'Oui lil'. C'est eux qui habitent le plus proche de la gare.'

Ils partirent donc de chez les Blacks et arrivèrent devant le train en un temps record.

'James, Sido, Harry ! Wouhou!' cria une voix

'Ron ! salut mon vieux, comment s'est passer tes vacances ?'

'Comme si tu le savais pas !'

'Bah.. Ta fin de vacances alors ?'

'Bah, on est aller voir les canons jouer contre les flèches de londres avant-hier et…'

'SALUT TOUT LE MONDE !!'

's'lut Herm'' repondirent en cœur le groupe de jeunes gens.

'Sidonie Black, vous avez encore grandit !'

'tu  peux parler hermione granger.. Tu es aussi grande que moi !'

'Les filles …'

'Oui mon chou ?' repliqua sidonie à la remarque de son frère jumeau. 'Vuex quoi le pas beau ?'

'Sidooo…'

'J'rigole, v'la la dernière.' Declara Hermione pour calmer ses deux amis

'S'lut à tous !!' declara une voix encore endormit

's'lut Chach' ' repiqua le groupe

Le groupe regroupait à present six personnes : James et Sidonie Black, Harry Potter, Ronald Wesley, Hermione Granger et, la dernière, Charlotte Lupin.

'Alors carlota, qu'est qu'il s'est passé encore ?'

'Bah, mon père est partit y'a trois jours le reveil n'a pas fonctionner… Pi, la pleine lune était y'a deux jours…'

Charlotte Lupin avait hériter, on avait pas encore trouver comment, du 'loup' de son père, Remus Lupin. Ses transformations, etant très nombreuses, étaient maintenant completement maitriser et elle pouvait rester 'humaine' psycologiquement pendant la pleine lune.

'Je vois.. Tu dormiras dans le train !'

Les parents s'approchèrent de leurs progéniturent. Il y avait les Potters et les Blacks, le père de Ron, Arthur Wesley, la mère de Charlotte, Gabrielle et les parents de Hermione, tous deux moldus.

'Bon, les enfants, faites pas trop de bétises…'

'On en verra pas plus que les maraudeurs…' repondit malisieusement James

'Puis, n'essayez pas de devenir des animagus' recommenda Lily

'Mais…' repliqua Ron avant de voir le regard de la mère de son copain 'D'accord, on ESSAYERA pas…'

James et Sirius echangèrent un regard. Leurs enfants en étaient donc.. Il les soupsonnaient d'en être devenus pour les mêmes raisons qu'eux mais c'était dans les gènes..  Lily et Nadia soupirèrent. Elles aussi avaient compris mais n'étaient pas du même esprit farceurs que leur conjoints respectifs.

'Au moins, ils pouront pas se faire prendre' dit doucement Lily à sa meilleure amie

'C'est sûr' affirma Nadia 'N'empèche, avec deux parents animagus, c'était evident…'

'Elles soupirèrent encore une fois. Et les deux pères poufèrent

'Que te disais-je Arthur, de vrais gamins…'

Arthur pouffa, ces 'enfants' là étaient les plus grands aurors des temps modernes et ils étaient ses supérieurs directs. Lily était directrice des affaires magiques alors que Gabrielle et Nadia occupaient les rôles de Vice ministre de la magie et celui de directrice des jeux magiques.

 Après des aurevoirs assez tristes,les six jeunes, acompagnés de Sophie, Gabbie et Ginny. Ces dernières étaient toutes les trois en 5èmes années. Elles partirent voir leurs amis dans un wagon alors que les six autres cherchèrent un compartiment libre, celui du fond leurs étaient 'réservé'. Ils étaient, depuis leur quatrième année, le groupe le plus rechercher par Rusard, Hagrid et leur professeur de potion, Severus Rogue. A ce titre, ils étaient le groupe le plus populaire de l'école, et en plus, il y avait HARRY POTTER dedans !!

Ils entrairent dans le compartiment et Liza dit promptement 'En route pour de nouvelles aventures les amis…'

'OUAIS' repliquèrent ses amis

Voilà, c'est fini !! JE me demandais ce que cela donnerais et je suis assez satisfaite du resultat… 

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp…

Sailor digitale


End file.
